


你在哪？

by withoutleaf



Category: Hitman (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Long-Distance Relationship
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29850882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withoutleaf/pseuds/withoutleaf
Summary: 随着科技进步，47发现戴安娜离他越来越远。
Relationships: Agent 47/Diana Burnwood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	你在哪？

2000年。  
“目标已消灭。”戴安娜宣告，“现在前往撤离点。你最好在三十分钟内到达，47。沙尘暴很快就要到达这里，直升机航线会受到影响。”  
47敏捷地从守卫背后绕过，钻进一辆越野车。他从安保室顺来的钥匙与车辆完美匹配。他启动它，头也不回地冲出这所建在沙漠上的军事堡垒。  
“我只需要十五分钟。”他说。  
“我相信这一点。”戴安娜看着地图上的小红点，她斜倚着，支起的手臂托着下巴，“哦，我还给你留了座位。”  
“‘留了座位’？”47重复道，“什么意思？”  
戴安娜狡黠一笑：“字面上的意思。”  
“你在哪？”47问。  
“五公里之外。撤离点的直升机里。”  
“我不知道这次任务需要处理者到场。”  
“这次的目标躲在沙漠里，与任何人类文明所在地的距离都超过一千公里。而我们的设备，非常遗憾地不支持如此远距离的视频信号即时传输。”戴安娜耸肩，“ICA不会批准更高的预算，而我们也不能接受不稳定的通讯。于是，如你所见。”  
47在直升机里见面到她。  
她不是孤身一人。直升机内还有其他人，检查安全措施或正将设备固定在舱内，可能是负责后勤的同事。戴安娜坐在窗边，安全带越过她的肩膀，拦住腰侧。正如她所言，她旁边是空座位。在她的注视下，47向她走去。  
“你中途绕路了。有什么值得在意的吗？”戴安娜问。  
47看向她的笔电屏幕，象征他的红点仍在地图上闪烁，同她的坐标重合在一处。  
“只是确认无人跟踪。”47收回目光。  
“好吧。这比平时的你更谨慎。”  
“嗯。”  
-  
2007年。  
“快艇已经在撤离点就位。你的1点钟方向，大约800米外。你应该能看到它。”  
47向她描述的方向跑去，白色快艇逐渐出现在他的视野。  
“你不在这里？”47忽然意识到这一点，“你在哪？”  
戴安娜挑眉：“伦敦。为什么我会在那里？”  
“2000年，沙漠。2002年，极地科考站。”47说，“而这次的任务在太平洋上的孤岛。”  
“那是许多年前。而ICA的科技部门确实在认真地工作。”戴安娜手指拢住马克杯，“科技总在进步。我们如今甚至有虚拟现实训练，只是你不感兴趣。”  
“笨重且无意义的设施。”  
“至少我看好它的前景。”  
47不置可否。他启动快艇，不断调整着航向，孤岛在他背后飞快地缩小。  
“你知道，我们不非得‘巧合地’见面。”戴安娜说。  
47确实思考了一阵，然后说：“不，我不认为我们有必要额外见面。”他又补充：“这样最安全。”  
“你在任何地方，遇到任何人，都能自保。”  
“当然。”47说。  
戴安娜笑。她明白他的想法，但出于某种玩笑之意，她故意追问：“那又是什么在困扰你？”  
而47居然被她问住。  
“我不确定。也许没什么。”47说。  
-  
2017年。  
47换上保镖的伪装。他重新戴好耳麦，却听到对面传来警报鸣声。  
“我会处理的。”戴安娜冷静地说，“继续你的任务，47。”  
依她所言，47攀上外墙，从窗口观察目标的动向。大厅里有一盏枝型挂灯，但目标不太可能在那里停留。  
无线电里，警报声长鸣不止，间或又有重物碰撞和玻璃破碎声。  
也许可以在茶歇中寻找下毒的时机，但这太慢。47希望速战速决。  
“47——呃啊。”戴安娜没能说出话，她的低声痛呼夹杂着电流声。47用力把耳麦按紧，试图听懂那些杂音背后的含义。  
“你中弹了。”47说。  
“听着，47。”戴安娜的声音里夹杂着艰难喘息，“会议室是完全封闭的，很容易从通风口做手脚。会议室内没有监控。别去计划的撤离点。没有——”  
“你在哪？”47打断她。  
无线电另一端传来微不可闻的笑。47皱眉。  
“高威。”戴安娜说，她的声音极低，极轻，只剩下气音，“别来。没有必要。在你到达之前，一切就都结束了。”  
47在脑内飞速的计算：她在大西洋的另一侧，他至少得在路途上花费五个小时。她是对的。尽管如此，他仍感觉不舒服。镇定药被倒入通风口，47等待一阵，才打开换气扇，进入会议室。他迈过那些倒下的，横七竖八的保镖，走到目标身边，扭断他的脖子。在他完成刺杀的同时，戴安娜的呼吸声缓慢地在他耳边回荡。她不在屏幕附近，否则她就会像往常一样宣告目标的死亡；但她也没有切断音频信号。  
漫长的沉默。按照她的指示，47绕开ICA提供的撤离车辆，混进车站的人群。直到他在火车上落座，耳麦才再一次传出声音。  
“我现在需要挂断通话。”戴安娜说。  
“知道了。”47说。他话音未落，耳机里已经彻底寂静。  
经过三个小时后，47收到她的短讯。  
我很好。她说。  
47盯着屏幕。  
他按下拨通键。


End file.
